


i want to die to hold his hand

by ThirdPlace



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Burns, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Horticulture, I love ghostbur, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Sad, Survival, War, no beta we die like men, so so so sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdPlace/pseuds/ThirdPlace
Summary: The war of L'Manberg Independence tore up the SMP. Buildings were ruined and lives were lost, and the events that came after were just as ugly.However, the War that was broadcasted to all, was not the war that everyone lived.Lies, betrayal, and learning to live after death.The symphony may be unfinished, but the music never stops.
Relationships: Ghostbur/Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	i want to die to hold his hand

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently been addicted to the Dream SMP and Twitch streamers, as I'm sure a lot of you can relate to, especially in covid times. That being said, one character who I have really enjoyed throughout the whole plot has been Wilbur/Ghostbur. His arc so far has been so interesting, and so fun to watch especially as he continues to evolve. That being said, I was watching a recent Tubbo stream of course, and I saw Ghostbur lurking in the background as he normally does. And I just thought it was the sweetest thing. So sad, but so cute. 
> 
> So here I present, i want to die to hold your hand  
> Inspired by the poem "She's Kind of Like a Ghost" By Dogfood Williams  
> (This is also the poem that will be added to the beginnings of the chapters)

she’s kind of like a ghost  
because she’s often  
scared and lost  
and she disappears  
when you touch her

When things first got out of control, my parents decided that we weren’t going to move our home. It bordered the two nations, close enough that when it got bad, we could see the soldiers pass by in the evenings. But far enough away that they didn’t think to evict us, to warn us. Surely, L’Manberg and Dream SMP would work out their issues, after all, the respective rulers wouldn’t put all these lives at risk. Well, that’s what we thought.

None of it mattered though, my parents had faith in the system. There had been skirmishes before that had been easily solved, or were simple misunderstandings. 

One day it all changed. The family business was horticulture, my parents spent most of the days soaking up the sun and planting/tending to the crops and flowers. Normally, I would be out there joining them, but I was feeling a bit sick so I was inside the house taking a nap. My body jolted awake to the taste of smoke on my tongue, as soon as my eyes opened they began to water. Without thinking I ran to the window, all of the surrounding forest was ablaze. Our house was made of wood. It didn’t stand a chance. 

There was only one door in our home, and it seemed to be catching fire pretty quickly. With no time to grab any of my belongings, I grabbed onto the doorknob. Immediately crying out due to how hot the metal was. With tears streaming down my face, I prayed to whatever higher power was out there, I gripped the doorknob again (hearing the sizzle of my skin) and threw the door open. If I thought being outside would provide some relief from the heat, I would be wrong. 

“Mom! Dad! Where are you?” I called out, voice raspy from the smoke inhalation. 

I was always a smart girl, I knew that I couldn’t stay where I was forever. If the fire didn’t get me, the smoke would. 

“Mommy, please! Where-” I abruptly cut off with a cough, “Where are you? I need you and we need to go!”

There was no reply except for the blaze of the fire. I scanned the surroundings, not seeing any sign of them, only the fire continuing to worsen by the second. 

A loud noise stopped my searching as I twirled around. It was the house. With one long creak, the entire thing collapsed on itself. Successfully destroying anything that I had left, aside from the clothes on my back. 

“We need to go now! Where are you?” Another cough raked through me, “We need to go, please!”

Searching in a blind panic, I still didn’t see any sign of them. 

I pulled in one last shaky breath before my legs started moving. I needed to get out of the forest, and out of the fire. Fast. 

I knew the surrounding area so I knew where I needed to go. There was a river close by our home, far enough that I knew I had to stay in the heat for longer. By the time I made it to the edge of the fire, I felt as if my skin would peel right off.

With the adrenaline finally wearing off I collapsed right into the shallows of the river. I hissed in pain at the coolness on my skin. Looking to my hands I could see how badly burned they were, the entirety of them blistered, red, and bleeding. Looking at my reflection in the water, the rest of my didn’t fare much better either. 

For what felt like hours, I lay there. I tried to scream, to call for someone, but my throat was closed up, the smoke inhalation damaging any chance I had at getting attention. I was unable to move, my muscles and skin screaming at any slight change in position. I needed a doctor, some help, anything. 

As the fire slowly died out, I could hear a voice in the distance. By the tone, I knew who it was. Dream. Maybe he would help, maybe he would realize that people lived in between the trees, the trees that were now burnt. Listening closer, I could tell that his words weren’t any of apology. Of help. No. They were ones of war. 

“I want to see white flags! White flags! Outside your base! By tomorrow, at dawn! Or you are dead!”

More tears slowly slid down my face as I realized my fate. This was only the beginning. There was a war that was going to happen and I would have to live through it. That was if I could even live through today first. 

For the next two days, I laid on that riverbed. Too hurt to move, too scared to try. Not a single soul passed by where I was. And if I had any hope for finding my parents, it was quickly diminished. If they were here they would have found me, I would have heard them. If they were alive. 

I knew how this worked though. They weren’t big players in the game, they couldn’t respawn. Now, I had to live with the fact that if I wanted to live, I would have to do it alone. 

My stomach let out a painful ache, and I knew this was it. I had to get up, I had to find food, or I would die. 

Putting both of my hands down, I pushed myself up. Immediately sobbing at the movement. But I did it. On wobbly legs, no better than a toddler, I moved. Being from an agriculturally inclined family, I knew what foods I could and couldn’t eat here. That was my only saving grace. 

Going down the river bed, I quickly spotted berries. Ravenously, I ate as many as I could. My stomach tightened at the abundance of food. This was the only form of hope that I had. 

Everything I had to do from here on out, I had to do alone. 

I was going to find a safe place to live, and I was going to survive this war. Nothing else could be taken from me. 

No longer would I trust the promise of peace from any party, whether they agreed or not, both sides of the war took my family away from me. They burnt my house to a crisp, and they burnt me. Now, I was going to show them that I didn’t need any help to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I was definitely inspired by Heat Waves (by @tbhyourelame) for this, that work really motivated me to write a Dream SMP inspired story  
> (completely different story though - as you have probably already read)  
> (This one takes place inside the actual game rather than involving the streamers)
> 
> That being said, some of the streamers have said that they don't mind having fanfiction written about/involving them, however, if that changes, or I hear otherwise, I would be happy to take this work down. I want to not make anyone uncomfortable!


End file.
